Zero Discharge
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: It was her attempt to study everything about the summoning before the ritual could actually happen. It was her choice to prepare for everything and practice her spells. But it had to be taken further when Louise started the Summoning Ritual before it could start. It was a decision that led fate to change, and discharge a lot of decisions. Ah choices. Title may change in the future.
1. Tutorial - Introductory Prologue

**This fanfiction, was made purely for entertainment purposes and for the sake of trying out new styles. There's already been two other fics by the same category, but like them here's a Disclaimer.**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero or inFamous. Nada.**

* * *

_'Have you ever heard of immortality? Well its a pretty cool thing actually. But I guess it sucks when everyone around you dies while you continue to live on. I mean you can't stay with a loved one forever and the friends you make would just die. Kinda sucks. Unless they're immortal too. Then again they could get so many girls laid. Forever living I mean. Maybe you can even get so much fame. Do a lot of stunts. Learn a lot of stuff. Be skilled in them all. It would be pretty cool_

_Though if they know you're immortal, I'm sure the government and their scientists would come on to you like bees tracing honey. But sucks for a certain person, they're immortal._

_Still, its pretty annoying if everyone around you is going to die simply because of your immortality. Not that you want them to, its just that they need to. Otherwise they would be the one ending your immortality with some sort of device. They did it once. It hurt but I won. They did it twice. It hurt more. I won by luck. They did it again, I killed most of them before they can kill me. Brutal, but I had to do it._

_And now a green glowing thing had appeared in front of me. Is this another one of their invention? That mother of all beams hurt like hell. But I survived it. I survived a lot of stuff. So I thought to myself what are they doing, to me, standing around my army of conduits, with a simple green portal? I don't think anyone else noticed, and only I can see it. But I'm quite interested in it._

_What if its another conduit? Its a pretty interesting ability then. And I would want to get something like that. On the other hand if its a superweapon it would hurt like hell. Unless I stop it._

_What am I even doing? I keep asking myself that. Even now. Gah. How boring. Let me just explain this in a short sentence._

_I am The Beast. And I raised my arm, and summoned a giant fireball, and threw it at the portal. Then, as if turning into a black hole, I was sucked into it. And not a single damn ability I had saved me from it.'_

* * *

"I can do this.. If I do this before everyone else.."

Louise etched the runes on the ground. She did it slowly ensuring that everything was correct and laid out fine and thin, with a bit of grace.

She planned to do this from the start after all. Without the pressure from anything or anyone, with all the time she can use up, she can do this. Noone would make her lose focus. With every knowledge about the summoning ritual, everything she read from the library about it, to deep questions that made her teachers think momentarily she believed she can do this. Even if the summoning ritual was supposed to be later in the afternoon and not this early at dawn.

It took an entire hour but she finally finished her summoning circle. Several repeats trying to create the perfect circle, runes, everything. It was a wonder how she wasn't caught yet. But that didn't matter in her mind right now. She has to do this. Once she finishes and summons her familiar, everything would be fine. It has to work. And if she does it before everyone else, it would be even better. Even when she snuck into the forbidden parts of the library and was almost caught by Professor Colbert it was worth it.

She stepped back to look at her work. There was no time to admire or appreciate her deed, only to correct her work or ensure its perfection. She needed to do this. She needed to do this before everyone else. If she fails she can figure out what went wrong and try again with no limit. Once she succeeds and a worthy familiar has arrived, it'll all be fine. Pointing her wand at the circle, she spoke what she said from those incantations she read. Making sure she said those right.

"I beg of you! Oh Brimir who watches over me and Pentagon that Governs the magic that powers me, hear my call!

Through time and space, beyond all reality, send forth to me a familiar of power beyond all thought!" Magic resounded around the circle as she spoke. "O sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and hear, I plead from my heart!"

The explosion that followed was large. Filled with smoke. And maybe fiery. She fell on her back, more stunned from the smoke that rose up than the blast. It wasn't much different from her explosions aside from that effect.

It was there. The trace of her magic. Or failure. Every failed spell always had an explosion. But this time she thought she saw something. Or was it an illusion? She can't be sure. Maybe the deprivation of sleep might be affecting her. No, she slept earlier just for this. Prepared herself for this. Sleepiness would not stop her this time.

The smoke slowly cleared, and Louise assessed the damage. There wasn't much around anyway, so nothing was destroyed. The ground was scorched even more, the trees were too far to be affected and so were the walls. Nothing seemed as if they were harmed. She was more worried if anyone heard that noise. The noble students would probably dismiss it but she was more worried about the teachers and commoners.

A red flash on the center. She blinked. She truly summoned something! So shocked from the moment, she ignored her fatigue from jotting the runes and ran forward. This was her first successful spell. An actual success!

Waving away the smoke that was too close, she stopped right when she reached the middle of the blast. She could see it, a human like silhouette covered in red. Was it human? Or a demon? Regardless she had to fulfill her contract. She would smile if she could but she wasn't done after all.

The smoke cleared finally when she waved enough. Confusion was on her face as she examined her familiar.

It looked human kneeling down. If a human was covered in ash and was coughing out flames. Pure black, and only the faint red from the flames. There was some sort of sleek glowing weapon on it's arm, was it chains? She couldn't be sure if this was really a human. But that was enough for her. If it isn't human, then it's a demon. If it wasn't a demon then it's a beast. Either way she succeeded. It didn't matter what it is. She summoned it. A dangerous looking familiar!

Louise the Zero had successfully casted the summoning spell. Without any teacher to help or student to laugh at her. This was a moment she would always remember.

Too caught up in the moment. Louise proceeded with the next part of the spell. She waved her wand and blessed her familiar. She actually had to halt for the first time and repeat it. Just to make sure she did it right.

Her familiar didn't seem to care. It was too busy kneeling down coughing. Blessing him right, Louise continued and sealed the contract. She lifted the familiar's face, briefly seeing a human face, she actually had to pause to see the person's dazed look, and gave him a kiss.

She pulled back, able to witness her familiar's face better. It was the only part that wasn't covered in ash. It looked like a male commoner. Strangely red eyes too. It was just looking at her as confused as her.

Then it screamed. Louise stepped back as the familiar raised it's left arm with it's right arm. She saw how the runes began seari-no, forming on the skin. Well this was normal, it was clear that the pain would subside soon. It didn't last long and from what she read it annoyed familiars. Her familiar should be okay as long as they're healthy.

And not dying. Oh by Brimir, was the familiar she summoned dying? That's just tragic. Well she did read that once a familiar dies she can summon another. She had to keep this one living. It was her first familiar after all. And it did look powerful.

"It'll end soon," she comforted her familiar as it stood up. "Just go through the pain and-"

Her familiar lunged at him with his left arm heading for her face.

* * *

**Okay umm, well.. that was a bit twisted of me. Getting Louise hurt in the first chapter. Well, its is more of a prologue. Considering its short length and all.**

**Its noticeable that there are other infamous and familiar of zero crossovers out there. One being on a hiatus, and the other a good one focusing on a pretty interesting character. Both of them are also first person pov. Initially I was tempted to make this a first person too, however I decided to stick with third person in the end. Oh and this is a bit of an AU.**

**Knowing you guys, I'm sure you figured out who this familiar Louise summoned. Except for there's a bit of a twist of fate on him. You'll figure it out as chapters lay out. If I can update this at least.**

**Read this and do whatever you wish! I-its not like I made this for you guys or anything...**

**PS. Still need to think of power upgrades our hero will gain. Suggest some if you will.**


	2. Stage 1 - First Glimpse

**As I said before, I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or inFamous. You guys think I'm making money with this?... Yeah thought so. Anyway reviews will be replied to at the bottom side of this chapter, right at the end of the second author's notes.**

"This is how you speak the Zero no Tsukaima way."

_"This is how you speak the Protagonist Native way."_

**_Stage 1... Action!_**

* * *

"Have you heard? Louise le Valliere was attacked by a demon around after midnight."

"I thought it was around dawn?"

"Really? The Zero girl? What happened?"

"Apparently she tried summoning her own familiar by herself. She's been preparing for it for so long."

"Ehh? Without the teacher's supervision? Jeez how stupid."

"Well I'm more worried about what she released. I don't want to see it at night."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you even from the darkest shades of the night!"

"Heard it left flames when it arrived. Wonder if that Zero girl is okay?"

"You mean she summoned a beast? Th-that's scary."

"The teachers better catch that thing. Maybe they'll expel Louise."

... **Just before the Familiar Summoning...**

Louise remained rigid on the bed. Eyes staring sullen as she gripped the burn on the right side of her face. As if it was a scar that would always remain there for the rest of her life. A mark of her failure, she believed. Though with water magic it would be easily curable, and there are no shortage of water magicians around this academy. Still, the thought of removing the scar was.. Turning around, she saw her teacher Professor Colbert enter the room. He looked worried too, and seemed like pitying her. He must be here to ask about what she did. Oh the problems.

"How are you doing Louise?" The polite voice didn't get much from Louise. She seemed to look up slowly at Colbert, then to the floor. She wanted to just hide under the blanket, but she couldn't even do that. That failure was her biggest failure yet. There was no chance to hide it, no excuse to make up for it, nothing. And that demon she released wasn't going to be forgotten either.

How many failures were that in one day? If only she just waited for the teacher. Only if she had waited instead of independently doing things her way. No matter what she does it would always fail anyway. Why was she born with this amount of misfortune.

"I'm. Alright."

"I'm worried Louise, what you did earlier really shocked us teachers." He only stopped beside the bed, with that look of worry. It was a look his mother never gave her. Ah only he treated her nicely. The only other person she can trust and come clean was this professor right here. "It shouldn't be hard to get rid of it though. They should be patching it up soon."

".. Professor Colbert.. Will I be expelled?"

"Wha-Louise, what do you mean by that?"

"Professor, I failed the summoning before it began and released a beast to the academy," Louise was finding it hard to say those words. Yet she was determined to say them and tell the whole story. Even if the truth hurts. "When I could've waited for the summoning ritual I instead tried to do it by myself to prove to everyone that I'm a mage! I failed! I failed the ritual!"

"She really thinks she failed huh."

"I'm a di-" Louse paused. Opening her eyes that closed when she started shouting.

Right beside where her teacher, stood.. a redheaded student. Hah, of course it was Kirche Zerbst. What did she expect it would be? Her familiar suddenly returning and helping her? Not a chance. That girl who always teased her, the one person with the family who hates her own. What is she going to do now, make fun of her? Louise looked down again. ".. Kirche, why are you here? Are you her to insult me-"

"Don't go on with that right now Louise!" She looked at Kirche again. Her loud voice that was said to be passionate. Really, right now it was just annoying her. Yet something about it was. Different. "You're injured and you expect me to put you down? Do you seriously think I'm that low. Even if our families are rivals do you think I'll go that far."

"Why wouldn't you-"

"You're my rival Louise, not just someone I make fun of whenever I'm bored." Kirche let out a sigh at Louise's blank face. Though a sad Louise appealed to her heart, she wasn't a sadist. She rather have that feisty girl as a rival than this meek pessimistic one. "Our families might hate each other. But do we seriously have to keep that going for the next generation?"

"... I still failed." Louise looked up in confusion when Kirche clicked her tongue. Why did she looked annoyed now?

"Louise." Her attention was on Colbert now. Ah that's the sign of absolute seriousness. She's going to get expelled right? Righ- "You summoned a familiar and formed a contract with it right?"

".. Yes?" Louise's hand moved up to touch her scar. "I kissed it to seal a contract. But then it attacked me and got away."

"Then by all means!" Too close. Kirche was too close in front of her. And loud too, enough to make Louise flinch. The chesty Germanian simply had no sense of privacy. "That means your familiar only ditched you! You did the familiar summoning."

Thoughts slowing down. Louise blinked. "Wha.. But he left me!"

"Regardless of whether it left you or not, you summoned something," Colbert was smiling now. "That means you proved that you're a magician. You've succeeded." It looked like a real smile too... Of course it would. What else would it be? This was the nicest teacher around. Louise berated herself in her thoughts for thinking ill of the teacher.

But his last statement was the one that stunned her. So she wasn't a complete failure after all. She summoned a familiar that was currently missing. It meant that she was a mage. At least capable of something more than just explosions.

"But wait!" The elephant of the room finally came into Louise's mind. "There's still a problem! My familiar ran away! I need to find it-"

"That's okay Louise. You'll be allowed to have a few day's rest. Its problematic that your familiar ran away, but we'll handle it," Colbert assured. Whatever emotion Louise was feeling was waning. Being replaced by hope and relief. "And finding it won't be a problem. We have books of most familiars in the library. Besides, we can trace it with the runes you placed during the contract. For now rest easy, you'll be back in class in a couple of days."

Louise would've argued that she wanted to help, but it was true she was injured. Mostly on the head though. As if thinking too much of earlier made it ache more. She heard it was a symptom she heard from knights hitting their heads too hard. Can be severe too. With a sigh, Louise let out a faint smile. Then a hand clasped hers, grabbing her attention.

"Even if I am your rival, I have to applaud you for summoning a dangerous familiar." Kirche's hands held Louise's as she looked at her eyes. Definitely the fiery determination of her kin. It really was odd seeing Kirche so serious instead of being that usual playful attitude. And by playful, insulting you till your confidence is lower than zero. "But I assure you I'll be summoning a familiar that will be stronger than yours. Expect that later!"

"Ah, the summoning ritual would begin soon. We have to go now Louise," Kirche released her hold when Colbert began to move towards the door. The teacher glanced back with one last message. "Don't tire yourself out either Louise. Your injury might be simple but you're still being checked for any symptoms."

"Don't give up hope right now Louise. You are my rival after all." Kirche said grinning slightly. Then the left the door.

Louise stared back at it. Then she let out a sigh. This one of relief. "Not a zero after all."

* * *

**( 99% Charge**

**Hello, let me introduce myself. I am your regular grafitti artist with a cop brother, and I live in the city of Seattle. Its a good place, and I am quite fond of the buildings there and neon signs. Great place. Oh, and my name is Delsin Rowe. I am what you can call destined for greatness. Always knew, and I was right. At least just a couple of weeks before. Now I don't know exactly what's happening.**

**I found myself on a place that looked like its somewhere past the medieval times. Place was something like a stone castle, and it was around dawn. But I was more worried when I found myself awake with an unconscious girl in front of me. She looked like I attacked her, and whenever I try to recall what happened, a migraine occurs making me kneel on the ground. So all in all, some sort of amnesia. At least a small one. I still remember my history and my capability to shoot out smoke.**

**But enough of that. After running away when two people arrived, I was able to go inside said castle-like building. Somehow I was able to hide and avoid any contact at all with anyone. It would be problematic after all if I get found out. Especially since I can't understand a word they were saying! I checked everywhere and its a different language. This is far too big for a prank or a joke. I even tried leaving but the place is real.**

**So, after I find myself awake with an unconscious girl that I somehow hit, and I'm now in the past where servants and kids roam around speaking some sort of language that sounds like European. Also have a slight amnesia. Oh and somehow I found myself five years younger than what I look like. Very weird..**

**I don't know why I'm recording myself talking to a phone while eating a bread I stole in some sort of storage room. Maybe I snapped? Then again I know a lot of people who would if they're in the same situation. Maybe but maybe just maybe there's a chance that this phone survives till the future and I can give you this piece of information, then you can warn the present version of-**

Delsin Rowe looked up as the door opened. The light dawned on him, and he realized he should've hid on the corner of the room instead of sitting on a barrel. Now here he was staring at the doorway as the person looked at him.

It was a servant. That he can tell from the maid outfit, the apron over a skirt, the headress and whatnot. Despite finding him in this room, she wasn't screaming at all. She looked the most normal of all the people Delsin found here. Maybe she can actually tell him- And now she opened her mouth.

Delsin knew where this scenario was going. He got off the barrel and covered her mouth with one hand, halting one crisis. Then he pulled her inside the room, getting the door closed somehow with his foot. Now they were both inside, and she was now pinned to the floor. With her struggling to get free, although not really succeeding in doing so. Did anyone notice? Noone seemed to.

Letting out a sigh, Delsin looked straight at the maid's eyes with the calmest and sorry look he had. "Please don't scream." He said with a voice that didn't sound terrifying. The maid was looking back with very worried eyes, and a red face, and when she nodded Delsin slowly removed his hand.

When she puffed out her chest, he pressed his hand on her again. Definitely going to scream again. The graffiti artist let out a sigh at this scenario. With this, he'll probably have to knock out another girl on this place. It doesn't help that his left wrist was burning like that time he unlocked his ability.

_"This is a problem,"_ he said with another sigh in his native language, not English mind you. His actual native language that he remembered. "_Now I'll never figure out what happened. How in the world-"_

He trailed off. Delsin noticed that the maid had stopped struggling and was now just staring at him, this time trying to pry off his hand. Gone was the fast pace she moved earlier and she didn't seemed to be shaking as much as earlier. Thinking warily about awhile ago, this time he only heightened his hand by a bit.

_"You-you speak this language too?"_

Delsin was left silent for a bit, more focused on thinking of what the girl just said. His brother would've made a comment about how keeping your old language was beneficial after all. Still, not one to leave his luck, Delsin spoke.

_"This is my native language. How do you know to talk like this?"_

_"M-my father and his friend taught me this language."_ The way she spoke it was fluent too. Well fluent as in he can actually understand her while still having a trembling voice. This was an up from the language barrier. _"Who are you?"_

_"A person who found himself sent to the past,"_ Delsin slowly got up, releasing the girl he pinned down. In doing so he also raised his arm to help her up. The maid hesitantly allowed herself to be pulled up. And she was backing away. _"Hold on. I'm not going to hurt you! I don't even know where I am. I'm just."_

What's a good word to describe him? Ah that would be good enough. _"Lost."_

_"Then.. can you tell me who are you?" _She looked less scared now. She still looked cautious but Delsin knew she wasn't going to scream anymore. Now tell the others of his location maybe. _"You look.. different from everyone else."_

_"That's true.."_ He did stick out like a sore thumb. And he did have to hide to get any unwanted attention. He just needs to make a believable story of how he came here with no money._"Well I guess you can call me foreigner from a really great place who arrived in this country. I've been robbed of my goods and now I am without money, its a miracle I'm still alive."_

_"That's terrible!" _She said in a worried voice and a gesture that showed shock. A caring maid. She seemed nice enough. Delsin was glad he didn't have to knock her out. Now, she seemed to only look at him as a stranger from another land. Maybe she'll be able to help him figure out just what this place is.

_"Fear not, I am okay. I have a luck of a rabbit's foot with me." _Delsin's roleplaying was amusing himself. He was glad he took that drama course in the past. And oh he did so well in it. _"Still I am glad I escaped unscathed. Oh and my name is-"_

He trailed off when he started thinking of the possibility of changing the future by telling his name. Then again his name sounded somewhat European. Maybe it would blend in after all. Well he always did want to make a name for himself.

_"-Delsin Rowe. But please call me Keiji Fujiwara for now. Delsin Rowe is a name I used to have until I went here."_

_"Nice to meet you. My name is Siesta."_

_"Nice to meet you too. Is what I would've said if it was in better terms," _Delsin let out a bow. It wasn't of him to typically do something like this. Then again he needed to adapt if he wanted to survive. And he did find it amusing to act like this. _"Can you help me get around Siesta? For I do not speak the language here."_

_"Of course... But why are you wearing chains?"_

* * *

**Night time...**

"So Louise did summon a familiar. But what is that familiar?" Kirche asked, her tone of voice comparatively more serious.

When she consoled Louise, even at the most serious of moments she was still slightly cheerful. Now it was lost. Still, the creature following her, a flame salamander continued to be silent. Despite summoning a familiar, she was still focused on Louise. That Colbert noted.

"Its humanoid for sure," he answered. Also a different tone from before. "But we can't be sure what it is. It might be a flame spawn, but then we'll find that familiar leaving a trail of flames."

"Like Flame?" Seeing her glance back, the flame salamander let out a croak. "What if they're starting to evolve?"

"Very possible. Creatures can adapt to changes and become intelligent. The familiars of last year was much more sensible than the previous year's. Well most of them. Still, Louise's familiar burnt a part of her face but it doesn't seem like her affinity is flames. As evident by her spells." He halted walking, seemingly in thought. When Kirche noticed she slowed down and turned around.

"Which reminds me, have you finished the book I lent you? I need it again."

"Geh, umm about that," Kirche turned to her familiar. "I didn't finish yet. Since there was a familiar summoning. Almost though. I'll be able to finish that lesson in a day or two."

"Kirche, those extra magic lessons I gave you are important. Since you've started to think your current lessons are too easy, you don't want to lack the learning method that everyone else develops."

"Its a lot of work though.." Kirche dulled down a bit, now about to walk away. "Being too good at something can be annoying..."

"That's the problem. Prodigies have harder time to adapt if they aren't given a challenge. Finish the book if you can," Colbert informed. He acknowledged Kirche's wave of a hand as a yes. "And when you're done bring it back to me at the library."

Her flame salamander remained though. It continued to stare at Colbert with unblinking eyes. And he only stared at it back. _'A flame salamander. Its her familiar so why is it?'_

"Come on Flame!" The salamander let out another croak as it stared for a moment. Then it left, heading off towards the Germanian student. Colbert only watched it for a bit recalling his own familiar in the past, when he thought again.

_'Was it even looking at me? Then again it seemed like it was-'_

He was cut off from his thoughts as heard a noise. Turning around and several meters away, something caught his eye. It was a servant. He seemed to be carrying a basin of laundry. Or at least was carrying it. The basin was now on the ground, strangely the laundry still inside. Really that's all. He didn't look that different from anyone else. Wearing that typical servant's outfit for the males, and looked younger than the typical servants. They did have younger commoners trying to get a job around here. Nothing wrong with him.

So why was the Flame Salamander and Colbert looking at him? At any other time Colbert would dismiss them. Yet something with that servant got his attention. As if something was wrong. And this instinct had always helped him out in the past.

"Hey," the servant looked at him. "You, who are you?"

The servant opened his mouth to speak, then paused as if unsure it was a good idea to speak. It was such a simple question, so why was the servant unable to answer? He clearly heard him. Colbert began walking towards him, and the servant stepped back.

Something wasn't right. Was he a spy? He did look different from everyone else. By now the servant was just glancing from his sides, to Colbert. He was also making weird gestures at his throat.

"Well? What is it?" Colbert stopped in front of him, annoyance evident on his face. "Speak servant."

A few more gestures. Then realization hit him.

"You're mute?" The servant nodded at that, making one last gesture of mouthing words and now less panicked. Colbert let out a sigh at this. He almost thought this servant was someone who infiltrated this academy. Maybe tea would relieve him from stress and calm him down. Chuckling he was about to dismiss him. "Well alright then. Carry on with-"

When he noticed something on the servant's arm.

"Hey what's that on your arm?" The servant looked confused before turning to both his arms, unknowingly showing both to Colbert too. It was a bad mistake for him, and a chance of fortune for the teacher.

On the left arm, Colbert recognized the markings that were faintly visible. Glowing and seemingly etched on the arm. It only took a few seconds for his mind to register who it was. And as he did, the servant gave him one look and suddenly ran away, leaving the pile of laundry behind. Was it because of Colbert's sudden change of expression? The question?

Whatever the reason was it was a given that the servant was the familiar Louise summoned. And he had to chase it before it did any damage. Colbert was aware of how some familiars can become humans. Maybe it could shift into another form. Regardless, it was able to pretend to be a servant. Then it must be intelligent, at least enough to have common sense and how to act and blend in around humans.

"Stop right there!" As he ran, the familiar looked back, then turned to a hallway. Despite being night, the corridors were well lit. And so he was able to keep up. He had to slow down when they passed a darker corridor though he still gave chase. "Come back here!"

Yet it wasn't getting anywhere. Sure Colbert might be keeping up, but he knew he needed to do more than just running if he wanted to catch him. Who knows what the familiar would do if they meet a vulnerable student. If it is intelligent then it could take a hostage.

Raising his wand and chanting, he summoned a blast of fire forward. The burst sailed over the familiar and into the hard ceiling above, not scattering any flames. He wasn't aiming for the familiar though, it was more of a warning shot. A harmless one too that barely cost him willpower. It didn't work on stopping him though, it only worked in making the servant yelp in some sort of language. Definitely a familiar.

It continued like this for a couple of minutes. Colbert would shoot off a fire spell, aimed at a ceiling, or the wall. Sometimes heading towards the familiar. Yet he dodged those that sailed towards him, and he kept on running. When he was grazed by a particularly accurate spell, (it was hard to cast a spell while running) he still didn't slow down. At this rate, the familiar would get out of the academy and escape. That would cause more problems.

Then it happened.

A first year student. And a second year student. Obvious by their brown cloaks. When Colbert turned to a corner they were on the way. Talking something about souffles, both of them let out yelps when the servant ran by and grabbed the girl. Now he was half dragging her along. Still he kept running. Why though? He could just threaten the girl now and get away. Was he using her a shield?

As Colbert ran he noticed a confused yet determined Guiche de Gramont too giving chase. He knew him as a ladies-man just like his father, a decent mage too. He was from one of his class and was one of the mages that he recalled having potential. Of course since they were students training to be mages, he quickly tired out. In the end Colbert was the only one the remained trying to catch the familiar. His past did require him to train more than just magic.

The servant shouted out strange sentences to Colbert, and the first year student only let out the occasional yelps when they turned around a corner.

All that shouting on a different language and dragging that hostage, Colbert decided to take action. He took his wand and casted a spell. Not an offensive spell, but a translation spell. Which will finally allow him and everyone else to understand what the person was saying. The servant took notice of the projectile heading for him and moved to the side with his hostage (He didn't block the attack with his hostage instead?). That was in vain when the projectile homed in on him and struck him.

"What the-? I don't even know.."

"Stop right there! Let go of her!"

This time he got a reaction from him. A reaction he did not expect at all. The servant did a 180 with a surprised expression, then suddenly pushed his hostage towards him. Colbert slowed down and caught her, a bit stunned at what the familiar did. At least the language barrier was broken, and now he can understand the familiar. Thankfully the girl wasn't injured at all. And despite the event that just happened, she was only confused. Not any hostility at all pointed towards the servant who 'kidnapped' her. More focused on fear actually. Still, it was odd why it didn't keep the her as a hostage or a shield. Was she slowing him down? Possible. He did slow down considerably when he caught her.

Regardless, Colbert stopped thinking too much about that. And after consoling her with a few words, he continued to chase. Only to realize that the servant really got ahead this time. Despite his past training, Colbert wasn't at the finest age for his body. And the familiar still ran as fast as before now without the hostage. He couldn't continue this chase forever, and asking for help from the other teachers might just cause more problems.

Then again he still had a card up his sleeve. Colbert began chanting for a spell. With a few words and hand motion, a faint wave of magic trail moved around. It wasn't a far sight spell, but it was as good as any clairvoyance spell. Instead of requiring heavy focus it instead allows a user to track the direction of something they casted their magic upon with a simple wave and a few words.

It was a rare spell that Colbert gained from a mage trying to study about dragon and soul gems. It served him well on his earlier years and it still had its uses. As he casted it, the faint trace of light appeared in front of him as a path. With this, even if the familiar got too far, he could just follow him casually. No matter where he went.

And in a few moments, the trail led him into a circular corridor. He shut it down just as he heard the sound of fast paced footsteps. He entered the corridor, looking around. "I'm telling you get out right now." Colbert exclaimed raising his wand. "I know you're in here. And I know you can understand me."

Nothing was moving around. No shadows, no figures, no flashes. The servant just simply disappeared. Even if he simply ran fast, Colbert was sure he would've caught a glimpse of where he was heading. The hallways are straight after all. He briefly thought about the potential of invisibility or shadowmelding abilities. There had been familiars that can do that, although he's not sure if they can be human while doing so. And often they leave traces of magic. Here there's nothing at all, except for that faint magic from the runes

"That's odd." Odd would be the right word. His spell was only leading circles around him. There was nothing around him, yet it continued to trail forward. "The only other place they could go to is.."

Then he realized there was only one place he hadn't looked for the servant yet. Up.

The moment he did...

He saw nothing. Of course, when he did look up he expected the sound of movement, anything. Even a servant jumping on him and attacking him. Or a flurry of movement or a surprised face looking at him. Instead there was nothing. The familiar was simply gone. And his Clairvoyance spell isn't working.

".. He got away." Those words were all that he said. And with a resigned sigh, Colbert left heading towards Osmond's office. Mainly to warn him about this familiar and its abilities. Now that he know of what he does, maybe they'll catch it next time if they're prepared.

* * *

**End**

**And that's end of Stage 1, Zero Discharge.**

**You know I think you're worried about angsty Louise right here. But don't worry, she won't be like that forever. And as a guest said, this is a start of a beautiful relationship. Still I'm not a great author at all, more like a 50% grade one. So constructive criticism would be heavily appreciated, as English isn't my first language.**

**Mizuki00 - Although I cannot promise a constant update. I would do my best to keep on updating this lil fic. Still its going to be a problem characterizing our protagonist. And I'm going to have to adapt him to the way he's going to be in the game.**

**SwitchaBlaze - Pardon? I'm not sure if you read the first chapter properly, or you realized what the chapter is about after you posted that review, but Louise here summoned her familiar a particular 8-10 hours before everyone else. That's around midnight to dawn. Don't worry, the reactions of her summoning would be taken care of in the next chapter now that I can use our protagonist to move around. And don't worry, it'll be longer next time.**

**DarkElucidator - Although that is my initial goal, it wouldn't do to make him so powerful at the beginning of the game, I mean story, right? He will develop new powers though. Just need some suggestions first on how to absorb energy**

**Read and enjoy.. Its not like I want a review or anything!**

**Fun Fact, this chapter has the same name as the first mission of the first inFamous game**


	3. Stage 2 - Stranded or Worried

This is how you speak the Zero no Tsukaima way

_This is how you speak the Protagonist Native way_

_'This is how you think the normal way'_

**Stage 2... Action!**

**Actual Time is right around half an hour before Delsin's interaction with Colbert.**

* * *

**(92% No damage**

**Time 1:24 am - Note to self - Adjust time on phone later on**

**"Testing, testing, testing.**_" _Delsin's face loomed over the phone's screen, scrunching up to examine it. Then he moved away showcasing the area, which was very akin to a castle. It was just one of the many hallways of the Academy and due to the timeline being medieval era made it appear like a castle. Right in front is a maid staring at the screen confused. It was evening already, but the lighting was enough to show her expression._** "And we are clear."**_

_**"Are you sure that, 'phone', isn't a magical artifact? I can't think for sure how its possible that it can record the past without using magic."**_

_**"It isn't, its pure science from my home," **_The zoom feature of the phone increased and decreased. Mostly focused on her as she stood there with a still confused expression.**_ "No magic at all. Just like how an apple, if it falls from a tree would fall to the ground. The power of science."_**

**_"Ah. I truly want to visit your home country now if I can now. But that won't be happening anytime soon. Anyway we should hurry up."_**

**_"Gotcha."_**

The servant began walking away, and the screen followed. Then stopped.

_**"Wait a minute... Magical artifacts? Magic!? Hang on. Are you saying people here can use magic?"**_

_**"Huh? No, only the nobles can. The students and teachers here are mostly nobles," **_The maid is looking at the screen again. _**"You're really from a foreign land aren't you?"**_

_**"In my land we have no magic whatsoever... And only nobles? Is it some sort of clan ability like those ninjas?"**_

_**"Ninjas? Actually different people can do it, but once they can, they can't be considered commoners anymore and become treated as nobles. That's all there is to it."**_

**_"Commoners and nobles. Like muggles and wizards all over again... So there's a chance you can learn? Even I can? That would be pretty amazing!"_**

_**"Umm that would take a really long time for me to figure out. More for you. One would have to study a large amount of information regarding magic. Its like learning another language, so difficult to adapt. And the nobles often pick on those who were recently turned to nobles. So really its more troublesome than it sounds... Of course there's also the affinity cost, some people just can't be mages."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Also, servants aren't meant to stand up against nobles."**_

_**".. Okay.. That doesn't sound like from my place at all. Not at all. No oppression at all. No 'power' only for certain people."**_

_**"humming noise?" **_The screen slightly focused on the maid as she hummed. Then zoomed out again. It zoomed in on a nearby painting of the principal. Then zoomed out again.

It continued for a few seconds like that before the screen focused on a pair of students. Two students seemed to be chatting, on a different language of course. The screen focused on them-

**"Have no fear my dear. No monstrous familiar would attack you while I am around."**

**"You promise?"**

**"I do. For anyone who willingly harms my dear flower, I will strike them down-"**

-then it trailed back to the maid.

_**"Are we there yet? And what are we supposed to do again?**_

_**"We're supposed to help out in the medical wards. A noble was attacked by a familiar she tried to summon. She's mostly fine but she's under observation."**_

_**"What happened? And by familiars you mean summoned things such as those owls or phoenixes from Hog- actually just tell me what they are."**_

_**"They're basically lifelong partners. Nobles will summon creatures based on their elemental affinity which would forever serve them. Nobles are supposed to do that when they're seconds years. I think."**_

_**"Forever? Wow that's a long time.. Are they usually animals?"**_

_**"Yes. Usually magical creatures but they can also be normal creatures such as a cat, fox or an owl. The stronger ones are usually beasts such as dragons or manticores."**_

_**"Dragons? Aren't those things you know, too dangerous to keep around people!?"**_

_**"As long as you make a proper contact with them then it should be fine. They tend to obey their masters. Miss Valliere made one without an adult's supervision and that happened. At least she's safe,"**_

_**"Okay. Then what happens if one of them dies?"**_

_**"Well I heard if the creature dies they can just summon another one. If the mage dies, well the familiar is free."**_

_**"Wow, that's kinda sad. If the nobles mistreat the... That's just animal abuse.. I think.. Is this 'mage' connected to the element of fire?" **_The maid turned around to face the screen clearly confused._** "I mean, I heard the familiar she summoned was.. burning things. You told me about it remember?"**_

_**"Well actually no. She's not really... a good mage. From the four elements of wind, water, fire and earth, she never really succeeded on any of them."**_

_**"Huh... That's interesting.." **_The screen briefly looks down on his left hand. There was no glow, just some tattoos. _**"I don't think that familiar would be dangerous though. I think I might have seen it leave too, since I saw something like it when I was heading to this school place."**_

_**"I heard it kept around. Teachers said that there magic allowed them to see. Some have seen its flaming mask outside."**_

_**"Oh... That's scary.."**_

_**"I know that mage that summoned her though. The experience must've scared her now that she's on the clinic. She should be getting better. She's strong willed and nice to the servants, in a way."**_

_**"Somehow Siesta, I just can't seem to trust these nobles.."**_

_**"Ah, well we're here. Since you can't speak the language around here just follow along."**_

The screen tilted as the maid opened a door to the medical ward, with some sort of symbol on it. Maybe a number? The maid entered and the screen followed and caught a glimpse of a pink haired girl. A half naked one. Well unless you count the towel as clothing. The screen was quickly covered by a hand, filling the screen with darkness.

**_"Woah! Sorry! I won't look!"_**

**"Good morning miss Valliere."**

**"Oh, Siesta.. You arrived at the right time, my laundry is.. What is he doing?"**

**_"Put some clothes on!"_**

**"He's new recruit..****_ Del-Keiji why are you shouting?"_**

**"Why am I shouting? Look at her! She's undressing right in front of me!"**

**"Is he the cousin you were talking about that was dropped as a baby?"**

**_"Keiji please quiet down."_**

**_"I can't quiet down! Why is she stripping and looking at us as if it doesn't even matter!?"_**

**_"We're servants. And this has been a usual thing for nobles. Well maybe things with you are different since you're from another place."_**

**"I'm really not in the mood for this. So be quiet,-"**

**"Wait! Louise!"**

**_"What is wrong with y-?"_**

**"Silence-"**

The maid launched herself towards the pink haired girl just as the wand was raised. The screen suddenly fell down the floor seemingly knocked out of the hands. Then a loud noise akin to an explosion sounded, quickly followed by smoke filling the area. The sound of coughing can be heard. The only thing visible in the screen was someone's legs and still it was mostly blocked by the smoke.

* * *

**... Evening... same time.**

Delsin let out a few coughs as he laid on the floor. Swirly lines would have circled his eyes to mark how disoriented he was now if this wasn't reality. That sudden explosion. Was that magic? If that was a spell that these kids can cast so easily, one that isn't a good mage, then he can't help but be afraid of the stronger ones.

"Miss Valierre you didn't have to go that far." Looking up, Delsin spotted the maid getting up too. She was free of the dust that got on him though. Unluckily, the servant outfit he wore was... well more affected by the explosion. He was surprised there was no singes though. "He doesn't understand our language at all. Only I can talk to him."

"Doesn't under-then why is he working here?" The pinkette gave out a brief little scowl. Delsin only responded by looking away, somehow the towel remained on her. And he still didn't understand her language. It would have been so convenient if that spell allowed him to understand their language. If only. Well he still had to look away.

"Well, under certain circumstances he has to," Delsin slowly got up dusting himself. At least the girl (Louise?) was getting dressed now. So this was the girl that summoned the beast, aka him? "I am helping him get around here first. He's not from this place after all, a tourist that-"

"Wait why didn't you get one of the teachers to cast a translation spell?"

"Oh. I forgot they can do that."

"... Go to the teachers after this. That's an order."

_"Is she fully dressed yet?"_ Delsin asked having found his phone. It was undamaged, surprising since he was hit by a point blank explosion that came out of freaking nowhere. It looked like he can use it for a longer time.

_"Yes, yes she is."_

Delsin looked around and was glad to see clothing on her. It was a skirt and a blouse like top. Different from the students, probably a medical outfit. If she was injured then that's reasonable. It must be an equivalent of a patient's outfit from hospitals. That Louise girl began talking to Siesta leaving Delsin to look around. Although he had no idea what the words meant, she didn't seem like the type of sadistic nobles-oppress-servant type. The explosion wasn't exactly 'deadly' but he's not not done judging her yet.

The place did look like a patient's room slightly. On a table was a plate of oranges and a knife. Some water? A window outside. There really was nothing to see around so he just watched the two girls talk. Looking at her again, the noble was... well normal. She looked small, even with finding himself almost a decade younger he was taller. The only other odd thing was. Pink hair, how unnatural but it looks normal aside from that. Was it conditioned?

Really, there was nothing on her master that shouted out 'bad mage'. She looked like a kid, a normal student that would've blend in his world if not for her hair color and maybe the clothing. Then again this was some sort of equivalent of a magic medieval high school. And 'she' summoned him.

Grabbing the knife, he peeled off an orange as he thought about it. Maybe eating something would calm him down. He was a bit thirsty too. Oranges were delicious anyway. And the knife might come in hand in the future. It didn't look like most kitchen knives though. Maybe he should keep it. He was getting hungry. He swallowed an orange piece as the two girls continued to talk.

'So she summoned me. She's the reason why I'm here. The reason why I have this amnesia thing. And I have to serve her. A noble who caused this place to explode when she saw me because she was on a towel. But if I kill her, I don't need to.'

**Karma Choice "A man chooses, a slave obeys"**

_1st Option - Kill your Master - Be free_

_2nd Option - Obey and be their dog - Be a Slave_

'Then again, isn't killing her too much? But its the only way out of this. And because of her I'm in the past as if Harry Potter's history is being laid out here. I wonder if he exists here... If I stay here I'll probably cause too much trouble, I have to get away. She's just a kid though.. I can't just kill her..'

"Why is he.."

_"Keiji?"_

_"Yeah?" _By now Delsin noticed he was responding to that name more. Must be because Siesta was the only one who can pronounce it like that.

_"Why is your arm glowing?"_

"Eh?"

_3rd Option - Look Down_

Looking down, he was treated to a light show. Not really much actually. His left wrist was glowing. Well not all of it, more like some parts as if forming some sort of runic symbols he keep seeing from those fantasy focused games he used to play. Taken in great surprise, he dropped the only orange he was holding and stepped back. 'Louise' didn't seem to be doing any sort of spells and was only staring at him so it wasn't the mage in the room doing anything.

Still, that was a very weird experience. For all of them. Louise staring in confusion while Siesta seemed to be thinking. He had no idea how to explain this at all. In fact this was the first time this ever happened. No wait, is this some sort of magical effect? No, the facts are right there. This was part of the contract with the girl that summoned him. It must be! She was the only possible mage that interacted with him. So it was from Louise! He couldn't remember interacting with any other mage after all.

_"Was that the... phone?"_ Siesta's question made cogs in Delsin's mind spin. Then subtly fishing out his phone with his right hand, he pointed it at the group.

_"Ah yes it is!"_ Yes, that would do. Saying it like that. It would clear up any confusion from the two. Except for him. He really knew it wasn't from the phone.

_"It also gives out light?"_

Seeking to reaffirm his evidence, Delsin brought up the phone and quickly activated the flash light app. A small white glow was enough to enlighten a dark corner of the room, and he looked at the two to make sure they trusted him. Siesta looked as surprised when she was first shown Delsin's first recorded clip of himself on his arrival before the maid popped up. The Louise girl was just staring mouth agape, good enough reaction.

"What.. is that?"

_"Its a tool from my homeland. Amazing isn't it? No magic needed."_

_"Keiji she can't understand you."_

_"Oh... Tell her that then."_

"It gives out light with no magic Miss Valliere."

"How... Siesta."

Louise seemed to tug on her sleeve then whispered something. She seemed to be more bewildered now instead of confused. It seemed to alert Siesta and she looked straight at Delsin._ "Keiji, you know how to do the laundry right?"_

_"I know the basics of it. I don't like doing it but I will."_

Really it was a simple job. Get the laundry, separate it, put it on the wash-no wait this is the medieval era. Okay, rinse it with a basin, and then dry it. That was how it does. Delsin looked around for the hills of clothing that he often leave behind in his home.

_"Wait."_ If she was here on a medical ward, why did she have laundry? _"Wait, there's no laundry here at all."_

_"Exactly, you have to go to her room to get it. Let me tell you the directions."_

* * *

**While a graffiti artist outside tries to find a laundry...**

Louise let out a sigh before sitting on her bed. What happened just now. Barring the explosion, what happened was a big thing. The servant's arm, a new servant's arm began glowing. A servant that just happened to pop out of nowhere just the same time her familiar escaped. And they don't understand their language. Familiars often don't speak their language after all. And Louise had read enough to know that some familiars can turn humanoid.

And that glow. Louise isn't sure whether it was really that poan thing Siesta said, or if it was the runes of a contract. She said it was done without magic. Preposterous. Only nightbugs, fireflies and flames provide actual light without the use of magic. That was clearly none of the three. To say otherwise would be like spitting at Brimir's face. He should've been arrested there but it actually looked like it worked. And if it really wasn't the poan then things would make much more sense.

There would be no other way. He had to be her familiar. Is he?

"He truly comes from a fascinating homeland."

"Homeland? You mean he doesn't live here?"

Siesta let out a short ah of surprise. "I forgot to tell you Miss Valliere. His name is De- ehem, Keiji Fujiwara. He is from another place not here. Something like Albion I think. Faraway and different. He was lost and arrived here, losing all his belongings to an incident. And now here he is, working as a servant until he gets enough to leave and travel again."

Louise refused to believe that. Even if it did sound reasonable. Sure it sounded like a normal story. If so then why didn't they consult the principal then? Or did he consult him already about being a servant and he was really just a normal person? No, she refused to believe it. But if she tried to talk to him, that might not end well. It already attacked her before, what's stopping it? Then there's also 'why is he staying here', and the question of 'what if he's just a normal person and I'm overthinking things'. Maybe she should just ask him. Or get Siesta to ask him.

"Ugh." Louise grabbed hold of her temples. This was too much. All these thoughts were making her head ache. But she couldn't help it.

"Miss Valliere? Are you okay?"

"Siesta please just call me Louise."

"Very well Miss Valliere."

"Augh. I said stop it." Louise groaned and fell down on her back. The bed was comfy, almost as comfy as the one in her room. Or is it the better one?

_'No, stop thinking about the bed. Focus.'_ That servant from before. Well what if he was a human familiar. No summoning a commoner, won't be as good as summoning a humanoid creature she can boast about. And if it really was a familiar, then how did Siesta understand its language? Siesta was human. Helping that maid out in the past when she first got here (How she remembered a noble's attempt to get to her). If she wasn't a human then she certainly was the friendliest creature she ever met.

_'No, stop. Stop thinking of people as magical creatures.' _Siesta is a living breathing human that you met on your first year. Besides, she doesn't have any proof that the servant was a magical creature. If she did state out loud that he was a familiar and he was actually human, then that would be another 'incident' with Zero. Louise mentally cringed at that. She was already the talk of the school for summoning a deadly familiar, with mixed rumors of idiotic mage or secretly powerful mage pretending to be a failure while she acts as a spy for another country. The latter was the less believed but more popular one. That she knew from Siesta.

"Miss Valliere, you told me to send Keiji to do your laundry. Why exactly did you do that?"

Louise blinked. Should she tell her about her thoughts, of how possible that servant was her familiar? Can she trust the maid? She was a good friend, having served her the past year. They were an odd pair. A noble who can't cast magic with a temper and a hardworking servant who could be the epitome of innocence and niceness. Should she tell her of it?

...

Nah. She knew the maid had her slip-ups, accidentally revealing some things in the past. And most ended up as rumors which spread as quickly as Siesta's ears hear about said rumors.

"It's nothing." Louise adjusted herself accordingly to her bed. The blanket felt warm and it was cold. "Just wanted to be alone for now."

"Louise, I know you better than most people. And I know there's something with the servant that mystifies you." Louise looked back at Siesta strangely. The maid's smile faltered slightly and was a bit more serious, and one can see a worried look on her face. Louise braced herself. This was full on good samaritan Siesta. "I also believe he's an odd one. Like how he understood my language when I never met him and he's from another kingdom. However from what he did so far I'm sure he's a nice person. I trust him, and you're suspicious of him aren't you?"

"... He's not someone that I can trust. He just appeared out of nowhere when things happened. He might do something to you Siesta."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself Louise. My first year here was enough for me to learn from other servants."

"I-I just don't trust him. Just be careful with him." With a sigh, Louise adjusted herself on the bed. "I'm going to sleep now Siesta. I'm tired."

Its half true. She wanted to be alone earlier and sleep, it was almost night already. She wanted to get some sleep, Kirche's second visit tired her out more when she bragged about the flame salamander. And about Tabitha's dragon. A dragon sounded nice, but her familiar would be... well, it wasn't good enough when said familiar is dangerous and missing. Still, it provided hope to her that when her familiar is caught, she would be able to get the respect she deserved. To flaunt about her dangerous familiar and actually show her mother that she wasn't a failure.

Then the pessimism came. What if her familiar did leave the place? And right now they are doing an impossible challenge and it might be on its way to Albion. What if it wanted to leave because it hated her or won't even cooperate with her? What if it was killed or died? Maybe that was the reason why it ran away after attacking her. Oh by the Founder, that isn't right at all. Even worse. What if the familiar was some sort of plaguebearer that would infect a town, and then start a legion of creatures that would take over the country? That would be the worst! Those were all foolish thoughts and a clear sign of overthinking things. But these were the thoughts of someone who was traumatized from her arrival to this academy. Trauma can do many things. "By the Founder. Please don't let that happen. At least let it get captured."

"I'm sure your familiar will be found soon." Louise turned to Siesta. The sweet maid was smiling at her again now. "Louise, you might have a rough time lately, so rest for now. I'm sure your familiar would be found soon."

The slightest bit of a smile formed on Louise. Then her focus went back to the servant from before. Irritation was one emotion that quickly popped up on her face, but under that was wonder and speculation. Lately she had been thinking a lot, specifically about current events and what could or would happen with her familiar and her. Louise let out a sigh and shifted on her bed.

"Good night Siesta,"

"Good night Miss Valliere."

"Call me Louise..."

And with that, she was asleep.

* * *

Flames.

Bright flames. Yes flames. Those were the first thing she saw. Looking past those flames, there really was nothing but darkness. It was a mix of bright flames and a void of darkness. It would've been a beautiful contrast if she wasn't in the middle of it. She could feel the heat too. It wasn't as hot as she expected despite being surrounded by it, it simply felt uncomfortable. Then again there really was nothing here.

Truly strange. Even if she held her arms to the flames they were unharmed and the flames didn't waver, as if the flames themselves were simply a mirage. A very good mirage. Louise held her hand forward, trying to hold out to something, then it collided with something invisible. An invisible wall? Wait, she could see some sort of reflection of her face. She can barely see it but she was certain there were some blo-

Then a burning hand came slammed onto it. From the other side, what may possibly be a victim of being bathed in flames for a long time. And shouts from the other side. Pained shouts of a man dying. A human face popped out of the darkness too suffering the same damage as the hands. By this point Louise would've screamed, instead she was frozen in fear, the shock just being too much for her to react as she would. She stumbled and fell back on her butt, beyond horrified by whatever was just happening. It was a person dying after all.

As she moved back, she could actually see a faint outline of some giant box shaped thing. It looked like a wagon. Now it cleared up that the man was inside and was banging through some sort of hard window. Louise would've helped, but she was still frozen. And what could she exactly do? She wasn't holding her wand at all and she doubted her explosive spells would help. She wanted to run, she wanted to flee, but a greater force seemed to want her to just sit still and watch in horror. Then the groans followed. Snapped out of her lapse, Louise turned to the source, and regretted it. More people were lying down. Most of them injured with burns or being pinned down by debris. Louise tried to get up and run towards them, to help them, to do something. Anything that would stop this. Yet again the flames from before swept up forming a wall in front of her. She tried to move around it yet it followed.

Just what kind of dream was this? No. Not a dream. This was a nightmare. And what in the Founder's name caused this nightmare? She didn't do anything that caused this!

"Hold on!" A loud banging noise from the window. Louise was again shook off her thoughts. Turning to her side, she bore witness to one person trying to help.

It was a man, certainly older than her. Maybe the same age as her older sister Cattleya. He wore strange clothes. Actually now that she noticed it, everyone that she saw in this dream was wearing some sort of clothes like it. What really took her attention was a strange red hat of some sort. It covered the entirety of his hair and looked strange, at least that's what she thought until she remembered what was happening. Ignore the hat, acknowledge the person trying to save a dying man. Holding out some sort of pole, the young man was trying to break the window of the wagon.

"Go!" Cracks were forming on it and Louise didn't even hear that she cheered for him and the potential survivor. "You can do it!"

"No! No! Noo! Nooo!"

It worked. For a minute. The glass window indeed broke and the man got out. But it was too late. While climbing out, the survivor became more erratic than before, then suddenly became still. The young man that helped him voiced out his sorrows by shouting.

He tried to drag him out and pulled him through despite the flames licking his hands. What happened next really shocked her even more than the previous events. Flames seemingly swirling around and the man's body, the one that was alive, lit up aflame like the corpse beneath him, making him scream.

Louise was able to step back once before she felt (or seen) more flames surround her. Alarmed and glancing around in worry, she was able to spot outlines of people outside the flames. Or at least that's what she thought. The people that popped up looked more like golems, with no eyes and seemingly made out of dark stone. They were all surrounding the area and pointed muskets (?) at the man currently burning. And said man was still standing despite being bathed in flames. And he wasn't screaming, only hissing in anger.

The confusing setting was already too much. Then Louise saw one of the golems raise their arms, and swung it down. The moment it did, loud sounds akin to explosions following one after another filled the place. Louise covered her ears and closed her eyes, unable to think coherently under the ear shattering sounds of these 'muskets'.

"Just what.. in Founder's name... is going on."

* * *

**Evening**

Louise awoke with a start. Panting and horrified, she looked around to get assurance that what just happened was a dream. It was the room. The medical room she was sent to. No dead people. No burning people. Just the room. Her breathing lost speed as she began to relax. That sleep had left her more tired than before. Most of her clothing was soaked with sweat.

At least it was still dark. That means it wasn't morning, and she could still sleep to actually rest. Or will that dream pop up again? And filled with more worry. That nightmare. Where did that come from? What did it mean? What could it possibly-

A sound of something. That's the sound she heard. Having turned her head to the window, Louise tried to see anything out of it. Despite having just woken up, in a terrible way too, her vision was already adapting to allow her to see in the dark better. It did help that the window provided a bit of light. Walking up to the window, she stopped just as she was right in front of it.

She was certain she saw something fly around. So she leaned forward and looked out.

Louise's mouth opened slightly. It was true. What Kirche said earlier when she visited, before Siesta and that servant's arrival, was true. Tabitha really did summon a dragon. Its not the fearsome giant beasts that kidnaps princesses and places them on castles and fights knights. It was definitely smaller, probably only large enough to carry four people on top. But it was true, Tabitha did summon a dragon. A small elusive fast blue dragon that was currently gliding around gracefully.

Louise stepped back and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked out again. As if checking to see what she was seeing was true.

"... I'm awake right?"

Of course she was. She pinched herself earlier just to ensure she was awake from that nightmare. She was moving around right now and could feel. It was a silly question, but it could define if what she saw outside was reality or not.

Maybe she was imagining things. She should just sleep this off. No wait, might be a bad idea. There is no need for anymore nightmares. Even her throat hurts just from remembering it. How long was she asleep anyway? It didn't seem that long.

"I need something to drink."

Walking away from the window, she gave it one last look before heading off.

After all, it was so absurd to see Tabitha riding a dragon while lifting a servant with its mouth that it shouldn't be possible right?

* * *

**Rewind**

**Few minutes after Colbert's chase ended**

**Few minutes before Louise wakes up**

"Honestly. What in the world is going on.." Delsin muttered staring up.

Despite his position on a tall tower, he was more worried about what's up then what's down. He did climb his way up this tower. After seeing the gap on that circular room filled with entrances to hallways, it was a good idea. That chase ended when he worked his way upwards. For someone like him it was easy. Climbing down, much easier.

"Two moons.." Delsin swore. Sure enough two moons were above the sky. Slightly different in color, maybe different in size too, but they were there on the sky. That's not normal. And either of the moons certainly didn't look like a planet on the solar system that drifted away. That was part of the world that shocked him. He is extremely lost. It wasn't just time travel. It was being placed into some sort of alternate world where magic exists. And it was so quick too. One moment he was... Actually he never remembered what he was doing. He recalled an image of a green portal like thing. Then.. here he was. "I don't even..."

Nothing. Only empty thoughts and memories. The only one he knows who he can talk to was Siesta. Who somehow knew his old language. Of course that might be different considering that awhile ago, he somehow understood what that man shouted while chasing him. Was that a magic language affecting spell? Maybe.

Magic... A very weird concept. They didn't look like one of those from a typical magic game. Well he barely saw anyone casting spells after all. Maybe Louise was the only one he witnessed. Though he didn't know how he'll survive here if magic was the big thing. He's a conduit, someone who uses other elements to survive. Specifically the element of smoke and more modern powers. He would need to find campfires and eat the smokes from there to actually be able to fight. Luckily he has a full amount of smoke in him. Copying other abilities might... well trigger unwanted consequences such as turning a mage or a servant into a conduit. They might turn evil, they might turn good, who knows.

But in a land with magic as one of their greatest weapons, would a conduit be any good?

"I should just ask Siesta... Maybe I can actually learn magic if I spend a decade here. I might have lost 7 years for a good thing." Getting up, Delsin dusted himself and looked around. The academy. An academy training magicians who may end up as spoiler brats. He cringed at the incident with that mage. With the same girl that he knocked out. The same girl that summoned an explosion out of nowhere almost making him use his powers as a reaction.

"Wait why am I out here again? Before I was chased." Thinking back, Delsin cringed when he realized how the chase began. "Oh shoot."

The laundry. Her laundry that he accidentally scattered on the floor earlier when he started running. The laundry of.. her name was Louise.

"Well... Maybe I can make up an excuse. Let's go find Siesta and that laundry," Standing up, Delsin stretched a bit. This was one of his favorite feats ever since he discovered his powers. Completely undamaged by anything related to kinetic impact. Well at least a resistance to it, he heard that someone like him, a conduit, can fall out of the sky right into the path of a speeding train and he won't even be scratched.

Of course he won't try that at all. Mainly because there are no trains in this land of fantasy. Probably.

"No use thinking about something silly." Delsin stepped forward. His right foot met air. His left foot did the same, and he let gravity take care of the rest. "Whoooooooo!" Ah he loved screaming when he did that.

The feeling of the wind blowing past him was marvellous. It felt extreme. It felt great. Felt exhilarating. It was pure awesome falling to the ground from a tower and not even taking much damage. If he did this before he had powers, he would be screaming at impending death. But now he laughs at the face of death. Mostly because the Grim Reaper can't get a hold of him anyway. He was hard to kill after all. Smoke regeneration and all. In his plight downwards, he didn't care about magic. All he cared about is power, and how it was awesome and brilliant.

As he fell, Delsin suddenly found himself opposing gravity. Not to his own will at all, he was flying. No, he was being pulled up by something flying. It was somewhere around the back of his jacket where he was being pulled up. And looking up, Delsin let out a cry that is a mix of shock and horror.

He can barely see it but he can see the nose part of the dark blue creature. Its wings also spanned out a great length, obstructing portion of the moon. At the fast pace they were going, Delsin actually had to spat out a bug that got in his mouth. Still, his surprise at the dragon carrying him lingered.

"H-hey! Easy there, I can't be dinner for you," Delsin then, like all the other times he did, turned to smoke before turning back to his normal form. Gravity took hold of him again and soon he was closing on the ground. Before he fell down to the ground, he did what he always did to ensure he was safe.

Focusing the non natural part of his body into his arms, then outwards, the familiar sensation of smoke being released from his hands came. The smoke thrusters slowed him enough, but he still needed to roll to soften the impact. He's more worried about not recovering fast enough to fight off the dragon if he didn't glide. Maybe his clothes getting dirty from the ground was a problem too. Oh and to be prepared to fight against his attacker in a few seconds.

A sound. Delsin turned an arm ready. What he saw surprised him. A girl, one of the students he noticed earlier, was riding the dragon. A blue white dragon. Riding. No chain or anything like that. Just riding. With a saddle. The dragon was helping the girl with, blue hair? Delsin's mind briefly flashed, recalling a certain feisty conduit. Abigail Walker or something. No wait, that was purple hair, not blue hair. His attention returned to the dragon. A dragon that had the look of anger and irritation but was being held back, specifically by its rider. Then it let out some sort of roar that resembled a bark.

"Hey easy!" Recalling the language barrier, Delsin attempted the universal code of peace. He raised his arms stepping back. "I come in peace!" Then again, it was odd that he understood the person earlier chasing him. But here was another one.

"Not a monster." It was so soft. The voice was so faint that Delsin barely heard it. And so did the dragon. It seemed to calm down a bit. It didn't look like it wanted to leap and chomp on him though. Still, better to be cautious.

"Monster?" Delsin scowled. So here was another nail in the coffin that he really was the familiar of that Louise. Figures. This always happened. Freak. Terrorist. Killer. Karma doesn't really follow through in real life. "No I'm not. I'm perfectly human. Thank you very much for noticing."

"Not human."

"Well that's as equally as nice." Delsin grumbled. Of course he can't be picky right now, but this noble saw him turn into a monster. That was a bit problematic. Then again, a big familiar like a dragon means a powerful mage. And with great power usually comes great wisdom. And that really looked like the deal for the blue haired girl with glasses. "Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to do that to her."

"Mage..."

"Mage? Wha.. Well I'm not a mage if you're asking me that," Delsin thought back of Seattle. A conduit's abilities did look like magic. But it was far from that. There was always logic behind powers or how one uses them. Then again, he never did figure out much of how he regenerates with smoke. Might be related to him being an 'embodiment' of smoke. Of course his answer didn't seem to satisfy the blueette.

"Look, I'm as human as anyone. Look at you nobles, you're human too right? Well I'm just as human, with a bit of special. So don't look at me like I'm some sort of alien. Nor should you look down on people." He said walking back slightly irked.

"Okay."

He paused. He looked back. The girl was just staring at him. The dragon doing the same. There was something with the girl that made him want to make eye contact with the dragon's intimidating gaze then her's. She might possibly be the only one that responded with an answer like that his entire life. Disregarding his brother of course. Oh man he missed his brother. His wise and annoying brother. Looking at the girl in front of him, well she did look wise, annoying though? Probably not.

"Name."

Delsin raised a brow. Still, the girl's method of talking was.. short, to say the least. He again pondered if he should stick with that name he made up. And seeing that he was on some sort of other world, there was no more problems with naming himself Delsin Rowe. Maybe he could just introduce himself truthfully...

"A servant called Keiji Fujiwara! And please for the love of all, don't tell anyone that I'm a demon. That would be very much appreciated." That was all. And Delsin turned away now wanting to fix a mistake he did earlier and get some sleep. Somehow he knew he can still sense the girl staring at him. It was some sort of odd ability he developed in the past. Being able to sense the people behind them. Very weird but occasionally useful. So when he reached the front of the academy, he looked back and smiled. Then smoke replaced his form as he moved into the building.

He didn't have to look back to know the girl was surprised. Of course he would have needed to look back to know that the girl didn't show any change in facial features when she's 'surprised'.

* * *

**Karmic Skip Points 0 - used 1 on this chapter**

**Beforehand I would like to apologize for the late update. Valkyria Chronicles, Bioshock and League of Legends are time consuming games and they still consume my time.**

**Anyway back on topic, I was aiming to get Guiche's fight with Delsin here, but time constrains occurred and I felt that the story wouldn't flow as well. So instead have this, showing exactly what happened. This is just day 1, same day as the previous 3 chapters. Day 2 would be given at Chapter 4 and I am 80% sure Guiche will be doing some fighting there.**

**I might have changed the character personalities a bit but it shouldn't be too much. This is a crossover fic after all.**

**You can also notice two things in my story. The phone system and the karmic choice system. Well the phone was aimed more at introducing other characters, basically closing any loose ties. Originally I was going to keep the narrative on Delsin but felt that it would be too limited. So instead I chose Louise and Colbert to be added in the fun. The phone system would be used instead on other people to develop and establish their roles. Anything else that focuses on other than the three would have a good reason why it happened. The karmic choice system is something a bit more avoided. But it will come up later on in the story, and there won't always be a third choice to save you.**

**Thank you for taking your time on reading this story, and criticism since I'm not a great writer would be appreciated. Tell me if the storyline is fine, tell me if I messed up a character, or if I tripped on a plot hole. Reviews are appreciated, flames might be reacted to.**

**Regardless, I do not own InFamous Second Son and Zero no Tsukaima. Nor do I own any other references regarding ninjas or burning people inside cars like that Call of Duty Blacks Ops 2 mission.**

**PS I'm not sure if I should give Delsin electric powers. What do you guys think?**

**PSS Here's an omake for all your troubles.**

* * *

**Omake...**

Guiche de Gramont was very very confused. Not only did the girl he was talking to, Katie, was 'kidnapped' by a servant Professor Colbert was chasing, now he had stumbled on something. And it was something very strange.

It was a pile of laundry scattered around. Assorting from nightgowns, blouses, student uniforms and well, panties. He could see the basin were they supposedly came from, and from the looks of things it was as if it was thrown away at a whim. It didn't look like a commoner's, since the material did look more expensive and of higher quality. So it was definitely a noble's.

But which noble? He can already tell that this was a girl's, what kind of question was that? Well, judging from the size of the clothing, it looked like a small noble's, maybe a first year. Or someone just really short.

Thinking back to Tabitha, the quiet blue haired girl, this did look like it would fit her. On the other hand, they did look different from what she would usually wear. So the only other option would be Louise. She was the only 'kid sized', by Brimir he would be killed by her explosions if he ever said that' teenager he knew. Looking at it more it became clear to Guiche that these were indeed the same ones Louise typically wore. At least before the summoning incident.

By Brimir, she caused everyone to worry about the summoning. He even thought that he messed up his summoning because of it, thinking of the giant moke he summoned. Why in the world a mole? Why not a golem or a sand wolf? Even a sandspike would be nice. Then again those are rare. He actually remembered the time when he was a kid and he wanted to summon the Shard of the Monolith, a legend in the past. That was hilariously embarrassing to remember, especially him boasting about it to his father and servants.

'Father,' Guiche cringed at the thought of him. Then focused back on what is in front of him. How in the world did Louise's laundry get scattered? He kneeled down and picked up a shirt. It slipped off and his attempt to grasp it ended up with a panty inside it on his hands.

""Guiche..""

Guiche froze. Standing straight, he slowly looked around to face the two devils that spoke. The familiar figure of a pink haired girl and a blond haired one stood there. If one focused, they would actually witness that massive aura of killing intent.

An assortment of emotions were accompanying him now. Panic, confusion, shock, horror, manly, and some few more emotions felt by a martyr or a suicide bomber. Of course, emotion won't help a thing if Guiche is too stunned to excuse himself.

And that silence was important.

"I came to see what was the ruckus outside and this is what happens..."

"Always knew he wasn't to be trusted..."

"Not only a playboy but also a pervert that will take delight on sniffing others' clothes..."

"But perverted enough to do this to my clothes?"

"Guiche..."

Another voice. Guiche let out a restrained cry at the familiar voice. This was the girl he was talking to after all. Slowly turning behind him, the image of a red faced Katie scowling was enough.

"I didn't know you were this perverted!" Katie pointed at him with an accusing finger. Before he can even tell her what was wrong she was already leaving with one final dreadful message. "I never should have dated you!"

The silence that followed was unnerving. The moment Guiche couldn't hear Katie's footsteps, he was sure that two monsters greater than the one Louise summoned had appeared.

"Hey, hey, Guiche, do you want to die?"

"Guiche... Was that true?..."

"Always knew he was a two-timing bastard."

"Guiche answer me!"

Guiche awoke from his stupor. His mind went overdrive as he tried to pry off an excuse. "Ah! Montmorency! What you just heard wasn't true! We're just rehearsing a play! And might I say you look extravagant when you're angry?"

Two punched right in the face. The moment he was sent flying to the air by said fists, he was hit by a combination of an explosion and a stream of water. The onslaught wouldn't end there. The moment he gained a bearing of what just happened, while coughing out water, the two girls were already in front of him again.

Oh by the Founder. Whoever brought him this amount of misfortune, he will kill.

...

Somewhere out there, on a forest bush where the Shard of Monolith fidgeted nervously, it recalled a green portal as a ward shone behind him.


End file.
